Development of traditional print media and other rich content (e.g., textbooks, travel books, magazines, cookbooks, how-to books, literature, and the like) involves many tasks, including managing edits and the overall publication process. Historically, these tasks have required the use of hard copy proofs (e.g., galleys) that editors and others review and mark up. As print media have transitioned to electronic media, the editing process has remained relatively unchanged in terms of the tools used by editors to review and revise the content. As such, publishers and others associated with new electronic media have not taken advantage of the flexibility that computer-based tools can bring to the publishing process.